1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for wiring, a contact hole, and a display apparatus, and more specifically, to a manufacturing method for wiring, a contact hole, and a display apparatus that uses any one of a manufacturing method for a thin film such as a registration pattern using an ink droplet jet method (an ink jet method, an ink droplet discharge method), a manufacturing method for a thin film by a CVD (chemical vapor deposition) method, an evaporation method, or a sputtering method, and a local etching treatment method or ashing treatment method that is performed under the atmospheric pressure or a pressure close to the atmospheric pressure. In addition, the invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus for forming a thin film.
2. Background Art
A thin film transistor (TFT), which is formed using a thin film on an insulating surface, is widely applied for an integrated circuit and the like and is used as a switching element in many cases. Among the applications, since the application of a display panel using the TFT has been extended to, in particular, a large display apparatus, demands for high definition, a high aperture ratio, high reliability, and an increase in size of a screen have been increasing.
As a manufacturing method for wiring in such a thin film transistor, there is a method of forming a film of a conductive layer on an entire surface of a substrate and, thereafter, performing etching treatment using a mask. In addition, a lithography technique for forming a film of a photosensitive resin (photoresist) on a substrate and performing exposure and development using a mask, on which a pattern is drawn, and an ultraviolet ray. A resist pattern formed by this technique is used as a mask in performing etching treatment, as provided in JP-A-2002-359246.
In addition, in recent years, spread of a liquid crystal television that realizes a reduction in thickness and weight, which is not realized by a CRT television, has been advanced. In realizing an increase in an added value for the liquid crystal television, a screen size is an important element. According to a composition ratio by inch in the present situation, a screen size of 20 inches or less occupies about 70% of the market. On the other hand, large liquid crystal televisions of 20 inches or more, for example, 40 inches have appeared.
Such an increase in a screen size has accelerated an increase in a substrate size, transmission has progressed to a fourth generation (680×880, 730×920) and a fifth generation (1000×1200), and high definition has also progressed with a resolution thereof at VGA (640×RGB×480), SVGA (800×RGB×600), XGA (1024×RGB×768), and SXGA (1280×RGB×1024).
A film of a resist is often formed using a spin coater that drips liquid of the resist and rotates (spins) a substrate to manufacture the film with a centrifugal force of it. In this case, about 95% of the dripped resist scatters at the time of spin coating. Thus, it has been attempted to devise a material for the resist, a rotation speed of the spin, and a way of rotation. However, despite the attempt, about 90% of the resist is wasted. In the case in which a large substrate is used, such a problem is particularly serious.
In addition, when the spin coating is performed, the resist is coated up to the ends of the substrate. Then, the resist at the ends is scraped off and adheres to the substrate at the time of handling the substrate, which leads to a pattern defect. Therefore, a process of edge cleaning for removing the resist at the ends by an organic solvent is required. In other words, in the case in which the film of the resist is formed by the spin coating, there is a resist material to be wasted, and the process of edge cleaning is added as required.
Further, when a thin film is formed on a substrate using a vacuum apparatus, a special apparatus or equipment for making the inside of a chamber vacuum is necessary, which increases manufacturing cost. In the case in which a large substrate is used, since a size of the chamber is also increased inevitably, long treatment time is required to evacuate the inside of the chamber, and a large quantity of a film formation gas is also required.